


100 Words to Describe Ianto Jones

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones was a generally neat and tidy man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Words to Describe Ianto Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head. Sorry for any grammar issues and hope you enjoy!

Ianto Jones was a generally neat and tidy man. Everything had an order, a place. Everything was neat. The sugar and coffee in the right cabinets, the spices in the left. Hell, when they had sex, Ianto made sure that the suit jacket and waistcoat and all the other important pieces were folded and hung up. 

Maybe that’s why Jack assumed the same thing about Ianto’s mind. That everything would be straightforward, that he was smart, but not inventive. 

Jack found out how wrong he was as he hung from the ceiling by his feet while Ianto sucked him off.


End file.
